Ovashing
by Pillian Wirehair
Summary: My name is Ovashing. I am daughter of Jack Sparrow. My sole goal in life is to avenge myself and my mother, a goal to which my father cannot survive. He did us wrong; and he WILL pay. DONE
1. Prologue

Reviews I received for the Prologue: *Spoilers*  
  
Jack Sparrow: this is jack luv great story even if you do hate me. Very good...savvy  
  
Pillian's Reply: I don't hate you, Ovashing does. in reality, I'm quite taken with you.  
  
PirateQueen7903 (Serenity153@hotmail.com): I give this story an 8 1/2.  
  
It was very good, except that at some points it was hard to understand for lack understandable language and some spelling errors. But overall I very, very much enjoyed it!  
  
Pillian's Reply: Yay, thanx for the rating. Uh, really sorry about the grammar errors and or spelling ones, but I like to type out the chapters fast and post then quick while I have the ideas in my head. I hope to go back when the story's done and fix them all.  
  
Jellysunshine: A morbid curiousity led me to check out this fic and reading the first chapter horrified me in more ways than you could possibly imagine. First of all what kind of a @$$hole is Ovashing? I know if I was Jack I would love my ship more than her too. Second, are you a Jack Sparrow hater? Does it make you feel special to run him down and make his door swing both ways? Last how does Ovashing sound like "who was she"? It sounds more like Ovaltine to me. What kind of a fanfic is this?_  
  
Pillian's reply: I actually got this flame, about half way throughout writing Ovashing, and it was my first one. I was so pleased. I like getting flames because they tell you straight out what you need to improve on, and what some people don't like. I won't right the reply because I replied the person then, and can't remember what I said.  
  
The Second Geek: oh! you have got me interested, though i really HATE to be nitpicky, you just have a few...misspellings...and...gramatical...errors...THERE I SAID IT! [shakes fist at sky]  
  
bahahahh!  
  
[runs away crying, only to come back if you update quick]  
  
Pillian's Reply: This was my First every review! Alas, my grammar has changed a snitch, but oh well. Thanx for my review anyways.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
My name is Ovashing. My mother said she called me that because it sounding like "Who was she?", something she said way to much to my father. It does, when you think about it, when you say it fast.  
  
I live and grew up here, in Tortuga. I'm the daughter of Giselle and a man who cares more for his ship then he does me. I utter not his name for I care for him less then I do the Queen or King.  
  
Last my mother saw of him he was with some boy, three or four years older then myself. Mother always said one day he's go through all the women in the world and have to swing the other way. I guess she was right. How could I have doubted her?  
  
He never writes or visits. But news that's he's still alive and in a lot of trouble reaches us here. Never have heard him say, "Where is she, my dear Ovashing?" I know he knows I'm here, but he doesn't care.  
  
Mother died. She died saving Little Mindy. Nigel Nine Drive had had too much to drink after sinking one of the fleet, and went after poor Mindy, who was shy and alone. Mother got to her first and stopped him, but he hit her so hard she never got up. The others shot him... never hit a woman. It's part of the code.  
  
Poor Mother.  
  
Poor Mindy.  
  
Poor Me.  
  
One might wonder why I cared about myself after the fight, after what happened to Mother and Mindy, but this whole ordeal leaves me in a tight spot.  
  
Many men, good code following pirates as they are, have their eye on me. I'm young, smart and still a virgin to my knowing. Mother always made it clear that I was for no one. I was thankful. I only want one thing from life. Revenge on HIM. Now, with kind my strict but kind mother gone, they came by day after day. Those who were friends demanding privileges.  
  
They don't understand.  
  
To top it all off, a monkey has adopted me. It's dressed all up, just like one of us, and had the intelligence of several pirates. Over its shoulder hangs a bag, and in it I found a few gold pieces. On them was a skull encircled by patterns and designs. The little disk look expensive. I kept them. On it's left paw and a small tattoo. It was his name, I assumed. A four lettered name, of which sent chills down my spine..... Jack.  
  
That name is cursed; I decided when I was very young. My curse. My curse from my father.  
  
The monkey did not only bring this chilling bad that was his name. He brought opportunity.  
  
The gold pieces this creature had brought are all exactly the same, down to the last scratch. I could buy myself a sword with them, and maybe some help. Find my father... revenge. Sweet, sweet, revenge. But, alas, the plot to this story of my life gets thicker. Out for a moon light stroll farther away from the village I was, when I got the greatest shock of my life.  
  
Jack had been following me in the tree, and he jumped to my shoulder. But what jumped was not Jack. What jumped was definitely something else.  
  
Where skin should have been, there was rotten flesh with bones showing through. Where the clothes used to be, holed-up rotten cloth hung to his distorted form. I would have screamed, but that's something a lady would have done. I am not a lady.  
  
Then it all came flooding back to me. The tales my mother had told me, ones that she had heard from my father. Buried on an island of dead that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is. Eight hundred eight- two pieces of identical Aztec gold delivered to Cortés himself. A curse... any mortal... I had a plan.  
  
I set out that night, hardly allowing time to pack. Food, water... clothes. I just had to go. Gone. My little boat.  
  
Gone.  
  
Jack.  
  
Me.  
  
Gone.  
  
I was gone. 


	2. Buckeners and Burried gold

Reviews received for this chapter:  
  
None  
  
BUCKENIERS AND BURRIED GOLD  
  
Most of my plan worked.  
  
Jack and I were long gone before any of my "followers" came to visit the next day, and discovered I was gone. Then they would have ran to the docks. My little boat gone. Me gone. I was GONE.  
  
Jack and I had devised a language of hops, squeaks, nips, jumps, runs, spins, and points to direct my going with the boat. Like I said, Jack has the smarts of seven pirates.  
  
All was well. I had food, water, and I was headed for revenge on my father. Life was better then it had been in a long time. Bloody Pirates.  
  
It was late afternoon on the fourth day when they came. Nicolas and his bunch. I'd met them once when I was young, and all I remembered was that they were friends with my dad. That made them the enemy. They scooped me aboard, not noticing Jack, but I saw him slip on board and hide. Smart Jack, clever Jack, thank you Jack. with out him, my plan was lost.  
  
"Don't hurt me!" I screamed, silently comforting myself it was best to pretend to be a lady. The one I recognized at Nicolas smiled and moved forward stating,  
  
"The names Captain Nicolas Billfed, have you heard of me?"  
  
"Oh, yes, pirate you'd be then, Captain! Pirate's kill women!" I said shrilly. To cap off my act and to let go of the wee bit of dignity I still had, I burst it to tears.  
  
"Oh, we don't kill women; we treasure them." He said in a misty voice. One that I knew too well. The same misty voice my "followers" now got when they talked to me. I had no intentions of losing my virginity to a bunch of Father friendly pirates. So I'd have to play it smart to save my skin. I had no problem with that.  
  
"Parley."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Parley!"  
  
"How do you."  
  
"I said, Parley- you can't harm me. Get off.."  
  
The whole crew looked dumb-stuck, where had the blubbering noble girl who had been there a moment before gone? Not here said the Ovashing. The captain and I had long painstaking arguments about my release. I'd get close to where I wanted the accord to go, and he'd change his mind, and I'm sure that it was the other way around for a while too.  
  
And all the while Jack was robbing them blind. He's take random things, and put them in random place. He started all sorts of fights between the crew. Soon most of the crew was beat up. Then came my lucky break.  
  
The night was clear and the moon full. To my pleasure (and according to Jack) we were heading towards dreaded Isla de Muerta. Should I escape I might just make it there after all! And it seemed that luck was with me. Jack chose the clearest night of the journey to revel himself. He was up in the riggings and down he came right onto my shoulder. Of course tons of pirates were around. Playing poker we were. No one noticed until Mickey looked up and told me to go.  
  
"Ahhh!" He yelled. "Lass! What's that on your shoulder?!" In Tortuga I had grown so used to him on my shoulder that I hadn't noticed his arrival an I began to think about how many times he had hitched a ride with me, on this journey. When I didn't answer I heard someone say,  
  
"Maybe she's not a tough as she lead on to, mightn't she faint?" That snapped me out of my mind.  
  
"This is Jack. My monkey. He's the one whose been robbing and moving your things. On my command of course." I smiled at their horrified faces.  
  
I played them like I play a hand of cards. In no time they thought the whole meeting was all arraigned by me and Jack.  
  
Stupid is man when faced with a skeleton of a monkey that still moves.  
  
Soon I had food enough for a month, a life boat with a sail, and jack and I were on our way.  
  
We arrived in no time. The rest of out trip was flawless. With in an hour of arrive at Isla de Muerta, I had all the gold out of the chest. I wasn't cursed. All the while I was there, I tried to ignore the dead man that was near the box of treasure- his chest drenched in blood.  
  
Soon I was off. I had my treasure (which I stored in a plain wooden box along with my old "Swash-buckle" clothes.) The box had been dumped randomly in amongst the treasure, old, but fine clothing and umbrellas scattered around it. I took one dress- in my size and changed. It was best to look respectful when I got to Port Royal. Jack and I were off.  
  
Us once again, alone in a little boat. Away we were. Here I come Port Royal. 


	3. Port Royal

Reviews received for this Chapter: *Spoilers*  
  
Xw0kenn0wX: *waves flags* E! I want more . Now. lol Very good job, it's original, it's cute, and it's not a goddamned mary-sue lol ^_^ *applauds you* Update soon...*big shiny eyes* please? I'll...I'll give you a co0keh!  
  
~kate  
  
Pillian's reply: keep reading, and I'm happy!  
  
PED-Sarah: I like this... I like how she already hates Jack. Do you already have ideas for this story? I can't wait to see what you write next. It would be cool is she waited a while to tell Jack who she really is, just to see if he would recognize her or notice her in any way... is this before or after the curse in the movie is lifted? Oh, never mind, I just saw the "Elizabeth Turner" But anyway, update soon!  
  
Pillian's reply: I have the whole story planned out with no detail, now I just have to think of what going to happen to fill in time, and how the fights scenes are going to go.  
  
PORT ROYAL  
  
Port Royal was clean. Their was no scallywags tromping around. I felt very out of place. It was unfortunate that I had so much gold. Easy picking were the pocket in this establishment. I bought myself a carriage, and hired help to bring in my chest of gold.  
  
Off I was. Strange looks I gathered when people saw a "lady" driving her own cart. But I was used to that.  
  
The seamstress' was my first stop. The store was called "Stitches and Sews" and it was a nicely painted cottage of a pale turquoise and lavender- like blue.  
  
The old women who ran the place had a quick bustle to her, and seemed to have endless amounts of jobs for everyone.  
  
She sent Suzy to gather ready made dresses in the sizes Rachelle had taken. SO on and so forth. The whole store was a bustle even though I was the only customer. Natalie and Suzy looked to be the only ones I could see about my age. The others were either older or younger then us three.  
  
Sam the delivery boy came by, at one point, to pick up the house drop-offs for the day. Although on Tortuga I had seen better, he was still good looking and Natalie and Suzy had sudden intakes of breath at the sight of him. When he smiled I feared they both might faint. I was very close to being right.  
  
They smiled shyly at me, and I gave them a friendly reassuring smile back. Thank god among them I was not. No man had ever stunned me in any way such as that. None. Nor will anyone; ever.  
  
In the end I purchased two "lady's gowns" and two "respectful" men's out fits for y "dear twin brother who's exactly my size, but was busy today." Incase I needed to become a man for what ever reason. Also I purchased for "My Dear Brother" one set of "play" clothes incase I needed to be comfortable.  
  
I paid with the gold, undertaking a few strange looks, but after the gold had been tested I was smiled at, and just another customer with gold medallions to spare.  
  
I asked one last favor of the already help people. "And, it's my twin and my birthday just a few days yonder, and he would LOVE a proper sword. Could you direct me to the finest sword smith in town?"  
  
Their answer was no controversial. The Turner's made the best swords in town. It was up a mile left, left, then right. A little green and yellow shop, I was told. And hardly a mile on, left, left, and then right, was a fine tiny looking structure and looked to be a excellent shop. I knocked then entered.  
  
The first thing I noticed, the inside was decently bigger then the out side. The room was also sunk in, and had a dirt floor. The room was dimly light and most of the sauntering light came from a roaring fire in a rather large hearth. Their was a table somewhat towards the door, and a woman looking to be about my own age was seated their. She smiled and stood. Reaching for my hand she smiled and said  
  
"Hello, I'm Elizabeth Turner." 


	4. Pieces and Presumes

Reviews received for this chapter: *Spoilers*  
  
Xw0kenn0wX: O...*plays mysterious sounding chimes* This story continues to intrigue me. ^_^ More, por favor? Lol. Good job, add more so0n ^_^!  
  
~kate  
  
Pillian's Reply: I GET MYSTERIOUS SOUNDING MUSIC! [[does happy dance]]  
  
PED-Sarah: ouch... a big bit of trouble  
  
Pillian's reply: Is indeed  
  
PIECES AND PRESUMES  
  
I smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"I'm--- Giselle Smith." The first name was that of my mothers and the last name just came to me. From where or why I know not, but name it was, and name I needed.  
  
"The pleasure is all mine I'm sure?" She sounded very well brought up to be a blacksmiths wife. Oh well.  
  
"I do hope so!" We talked and she told me that her husband, Will, was out, and that he should return shortly. We talked of dress fashions (I faked my way along) and about gold (and to my amusement) the terribleness of pirates. I looked around, and she told me how she and her husband had met, after I asked about how well brought up she seemed. I was informed that she was at one time the governors daughter. After complications, they were finally allowed to be together.  
  
"OH, that's lovely!" I said in an overly sappy voice. There was a noise from the door, it opened to expose a tall man not so much older then Elizabeth or I. So this was Will.  
  
He moved into the dim light of the forage, and out of the blinding brightness of the noontime day.  
  
I stopped. Why was he so familiar?  
  
"You look somewhat familiar, have a threatened you before?" I couldn't help myself! I just came out. I don't know where from but it did! Of course I'd threatened many people before, and I was sure he wasn't one of them, but still, WHERE had THAT come from?  
  
These words seemed to have great impact on him and not only me. Was he perhaps asked by many if they ever had threatened him?  
  
He took a step closer as thought to check MY face. Time to right my wrong, time for quick thinking.  
  
"Well, I mean of course when I say threatened, I of course, mean- threatened to take all of your swords, and leave a heap of gold!" I stumbled my way over to one of the gleaming blades, "Look at this workmanship! Amazing, truly it is." Did I sound fake? I'm not sure, they gave me a strange look, but let it pass.  
  
We talked for about and hour. Our topic was swords, and how unfortunate that "my brother" was sick of could not come to pick his own. And how lucky it was that we are exactly the same size and comfort.  
  
Then I found one I liked, and we joked about how I'd have to borrow it, and practice with those fencing skills I "didn't" have.  
  
I thought I was ahead. Never think. It screws up all plans.  
  
Of course, the appropriate thing to do when you are buying something is pay, also something I wasn't used to doing. Pirate.  
  
It never accrued to me, I mightn't be the only one to recognize the gold. Bad Ovashing.  
  
The moment I laid the gold pieces on the counter I knew I had blew it. How both Elizabeth and Will knew the gold, or how they then moved to fast, I'll never know. I had blown it.  
  
Elizabeth dashed and barred the door. Will lunged for me and held me down. Elizabeth grabbed Rope and a chair. With in three seconds flat, I was roped to a chair and gadded, Will left after a while, and returned with my trunk, he told Elizabeth that he had found it in an abandoned carriage. Looked like and animal had been their for a while, but it was gone now. Jack...  
  
They dumped out the chest to find almost all the other gold pieces, the new clothes, and the old clothes. All the pieces must have ruled out the concept that I had stumbled across a few stray pieces... I had it all.  
  
Their next move was to wait till night fall, and the exposed me to moonlight. I wasn't cursed.  
  
When all that failed they tried to ask me how I got the treasure, and why I wasn't cursed. I spat at them.  
  
Three hours later, Will told Elizabeth to send a bird (messenger I'm expecting) to someone. She was informed that it was urgent and he must come quick.  
  
Who was he? 


	5. Throughts

The days went by, and I was left to my thoughts. My dearest Jack was gone, the small intelligent monkey who had achieved me so much. He was gone. The monkey was doomed to roam cursed though-out the land for eternity.  
  
I got completely depressed and switched my thoughts to the task at hand.  
  
Someone was coming, Someone of which I knew nothing about. This was a problem. BIG PROBLEM.  
  
If I knew nothing about them, I would have to wing it. This could leave me with the possible chance of failure. Failure wasn't acceptable. Most definitely not when my chance of foiling my fathers life was on the line.  
  
He must die. It is simple. The grief he cause Mother, never will he live free. Never. If by my own hand or that of the "proper" authorities . . . Never.  
  
They continued to try and find my real name, with large amounts of unsuccessfulness... and still I was wondering where had I seen this Will.  
  
Why was he so familiar? But most of all; how did they know of the gold. That's was got me the worst.  
  
So few knew of this gold, and less still knew to check its owners with moonlight.  
  
Was there, perchance, a connection between the gold and Will's familiarity?  
  
The days got longer and my thoughts, more complicated. Then a loud study knock came from the door, and its administrator did not wait to an answer to come in.


	6. Jack Sprarrow, Isn't It

Their he was. My heart stopped. I had tried find him and he had come to me.  
  
I recognized Will, now. I'd seen him on Tortuga. He'd been with my father.  
  
My father was HERE.  
  
The sudden knowledge hit me hard. I had to go. I was tied down, and I needed to be free more then ever. I needed to kill.  
  
Kill him.  
  
He swaggered into the room, and talked to Elizabeth and Will. They looked over in my direction, and then over to the chest of gold, sprawled across the floor. He came nearer and I tried harder to get away. Not away from him, oh no.  
  
Away from these dreadful ropes holding me down.  
  
Pirate haters.  
  
He was close now. I was trying to free myself so hard my eye were watering. Kicked, I did, and scream into the cloth in my mouth. He approached in caution.  
  
He didn't really need to approach with caution. I was tied so good to the chair I couldn't move. Naught an inch.  
  
He got closer, till he was right in front of my face, inches till our noses would hit.  
  
"How?"  
  
The question was small but his voice hit me like daggers. Ripping at my flesh. He hated me.  
  
"Who?"  
  
He didn't recognize me? Well then again, why should he? He'd never met me.  
  
I didn't say anything. . . not that I could, I was still gagged. He looked at me, really looked at me. What was he expecting? My name and purpose to be scrawled across my face, was that was he was trying to find? I didn't think so.  
  
He was shorter then I expected, but his eyes were exactly how I imagined them. Big- droopy, just the kind that would hook in innocent women like my mother.  
  
He studied me a while longer, and I continued to kick and scream and fail and movable part of my body. Get away from me, I'd think then no come close and take away my gag, then I can bite you.  
  
After a while he when to consort with Will and Elizabeth, those dreadful people who called him here, and tied me down so that I cannot hurt him.  
  
I wore my self down. I kicked and failed so long I couldn't move. They un- gagged me, I guest to ask me questions... Questions that I wouldn't answer.  
  
"How did you get the gold?" Asked Elizabeth. He voice angry, amazed, and very un-amused all at once.  
  
I would play with them. I could play with them. And; I hardly need to lie in the process.  
  
My smiled must have startled them because they all flinched. "Ask Jack," I said, looking nowhere and everywhere all at once, best I could. "He helped me do it."  
  
They air in the room seemed to reduce at least thirty degrease.  
  
I laughed trying to sound slightly crazy, but smart, and knowing all at once. I don't thin kit worked so well, because Will laughed too.  
  
Jack was next. "Who are you after?" That look in his eyes! That voice.. He was becoming like my "followers". He was infatuated with my "intelligence". I was disgusting listing to my father and see my father, the only person I really have truly hate with a passion look at me like I was amazing.  
  
I wouldn't answer his question. No indeed I would not. He could kill me before I would- but yet he had the right to- no he doesn't he had no right at all! But still.. "I uh, am after..." I could tell him and we could fight, or I could not this is ridicules, he mustn't know at all! It was coming I had to say something. but what to tell him. "I'm after; The king!"  
  
The last part came out strangled. The king? 


	7. To Kill A Mocking Bird

"All right then." Smiled Jack. "I say we let her go!"  
  
"Jack Sparrow, pirate as you my be, you know very well what we have to do!" Elizabeth look disgusted with the thought of letting me go, personally they had my vote for that option.  
  
"Why not, we let her go, she kills the king, everywhere because like Tortuga, happy. Lives would be happy."  
  
"Jack! Please tell me my father wasn't like this! I can't believe you would forget that Elizabeth and I and still law-abiding citizens, and you know what we have to do!"  
  
"He right to know, you simply cannot let me go!" so if I could help stoke the fire in any way I could, I would.  
  
"What always what I thought was off about you two, aside from tuning down me, of course" (this comment was directed at Elizabeth) "Was that you two still follow the law. Useless bit of writing that is!"  
  
"I'll have to agree with him on that one, simply can't let me go, oh no, but the law is dreadful useless.." They more aggravated they were, most likely to make mistakes.  
  
"Will, will you shut her up? Honestly! Out the gag back on her!" So I had bated Elizabeth but still their was Jack and Will.  
  
"I'm afraid he can't, you see under the laws, what you love so dearly, well, I have the right to talk, and there for I'm simply exercising my rights and a person to vocablulate." Whether or not that was a real law, I had no clue. But hat was the kind of law what was useful. Laws about vocablulating.  
  
Elizabeth looked like she could scream. "Just kill her already. You know the law. If we disobey--- we'll be traders. At least if she's dead then she can't talk."  
  
"A wise assumption indeed, Elizabeth, but might I inquire about how I am to die?"  
  
It was fun to mock someone in the way I was. I knew I could get away. I just needed time.  
  
"No, you may not!" Elizabeth was going to burst, like a balloon she was, all bloated with anger.  
  
"Fine then, if you wish to smother me by not talking, go ahead, I was merely stating that it should be mine to choose way of death.  
  
Jack looked both close to laughter, and displeased at the topic of the conversation.  
  
All he seemed to have to say was, "well there's only really two ways you can die. Fast or fighting."  
  
My answer was obvious. "I want to die fighting." The comment was really quite simple, did that make it hard to understand?  
  
"Well there's the noose, of a pistil to the heart or head and there's the-"  
  
I cute jack off.. Never really was one for people who didn't listen the fist time around. "I want to die fighting."  
  
They all just looked at me. Shock.  
  
"Who do you and to fight?" Ah, so they all knew the sword. Jack and Will I would have expected, but Elizabeth seemed to have picked it us somewhere.  
  
"Him." I pointed straight to my father. "I want to fight him."  
  
"Do you thin this wise, girl, crossing blades with a pirate?"  
  
"You forget Mr. Sparrow, a pirate you may be, but thus am I too." Was he really that daft. Honestly.  
  
Armed with a gun to my temple, Elizabeth took me to the next room with my "swash-buckle" clothing, so I could change. I had informed them that over my dead body would I perform in "pussy-cat" clothes.  
  
When I re-arrived back to the other room, I took up the sword I had been going to buy.  
  
Good thing for Jack he was already ready, because I lunged for him as soon as I could.  
  
Parry, repulse, parry, lunge, fake, up, down crescent moon, fake, parry, fake, repulse, crescent moon, turn leap. It when on for ever. Jack was good, and I was good.  
  
Women I may be, but I was also the pirate's daughter, a pirate myself, and on top of it all, born to the sword. On Tortuga, when the boys had learnt I had learnt as well.  
  
Jack looked like he was enjoying himself. We were matched for each other. I might have been having fun too, if it was not Jack, and I was not fighting for my life.  
  
I was really the one who made the mistake in the end, I slipped. Jack caught my sword and yanked it away from me. So I had lost.  
  
Open was my chest for the taking of my heart.  
  
Jack looked almost sad to see what the match had come to and end. Sad to see such a perfectly disrespectful women die.  
  
At then moment I was so glad I had never spoken much as a child so in great reserves was my voice. 


	8. Out Smarting the Smartest

"HELP!" I screamed so loud I swore they heard me in Tortuga. "Help! Pirate! Come quick! IN the Turner's Swords! Please!" I heard them coming, and to my great pleasure my shorting a stunned Jack, Will, and Elizabeth. I was able to make my self look scared, and only after had people come to our "rescue" did they start to understand what was going on.  
  
I spun the town a story of sorrow. Of how Jack had come in and tried to rape me and Elizabeth, and that when will cam in. but oh, no, Jack was to good with a sword. I lunged at him to get away and not kill Will, if we only did what we were told.. He didn't like that and came after me..  
  
The nice old women from "Stitches and Sews" wrapped me into a blanket. Stupid of her. Good for me. The blanket covered my old pirate clothes, they could cause some inquiries. Elizabeth, and Will pretended to be in a state of shock, so they didn't say much. They had to side with me, the other side was known pirate.  
  
I was taken home with the same old lady, who I later discovered was call Ms. Shell. I had soup, and told everyone I was going out. I walked quickly, and straightly towards the jail house.  
  
There he was, all alone. Jail didn't suit him, maybe the noose would?  
  
He looked at me and gave a wary smile. "You were never after the king, were you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You were after me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Where did you get the gold?"  
  
Was he trying to shock the answer out of me?  
  
There was a noise from the upper door, and hall way, and we were no longer alone.  
  
Norrington stepped into the light.  
  
My gears shifted. I was no longer the smart one out side of the jail, but I was innocent and scared.  
  
"Oh please help me!" I sagged into the arms of a bewildered Norrington. "He haunts me! To think of what he might have done, to me or the others. To think." Sob, sob, wail, wail.  
  
I was laughing inside. At least in Tortuga I had to really think about how to fool people before it worked.  
  
"Please, don't let him hurt anyone. Never, he'll do it! He will. He'll never stop." You could ice this cake for a million years and they'd still buy it. Insane these people are. Honestly.  
  
"He'll be dead tomorrow. Just you see! Tomorrow is the end. He won't get away this time." Norrington was stiff. He needed Jack to die, just as much as me.  
  
"Oh, no Sir. He'll haunt me forever. And if not he'll get me to night. He will! He will." I slowly eased myself into sobs, rather then talking.  
  
"I think you'd better come home with me. The place with swarming with guards. If he made it out, he wouldn't get with in fifteen feet of you."  
  
"Oh, thank you, sir, thank you."  
  
He pulled me away from Jack, trapped in his cell, and lead me to the door.  
  
I swung my hands together around my back, and I'm not sure, but I think Jack might have seen me ever so causally pull my sleeve a little lower, as to cover the silly pirate brand stamped onto my wrist.  
  
We can't have the Commodore seeing that, now can we? 


	9. To Foil the Perfect Plan

The sleep I got was little. How did those princesses do it? I thought I might suffocate! I'm going to have nightmares for a week.  
  
Bloody fluffy bed spreads and mattresses.  
  
Other then that my time at the Commodores was quite enjoyable. He pampered me. Too bad for him I'd be off as soon as I could ensure my dear dreadful father was dead.  
  
Poor Norrington, with my being gone, he'd have no point in being around, and messing up other pirates lives. At lease whilst I was here, he had a good purpose to be around.  
  
The first problem I ran into was this: the dress Norrington had so firmly insisted I wear.  
  
One it was frilly.  
  
Two it was lacy.  
  
Three the sleeves only went to just below my elbow.  
  
This presented me numerous problems.  
  
One it was very annoying.  
  
Two I had quite a few "battle wounds" more commonly known as "play fight scars" to account for.  
  
Three: two lovely brands that could most definitely give up my real identity.  
  
One the pirate brand I so sneakily covered up last night.  
  
Two, the infamous sparrow flying over the water before a setting sun. This mark was given to all in the sparrow blood line at birth. My father has one just like it. ONLY Sparrow's hav'em. I have one. NO ONE must see it.  
  
I resolved to cover it, by folding my arms.  
  
The gallows we crowed. So- many a person wanted to witness my fathers final downfall. I didn't blame them.  
  
From what I heard he ALWAYS got away. Not this time, no, not this time.  
  
There he was. Upon the platform. Waiting....  
  
Waiting for death- I suppose. Or maybe that ever-coming help that always saves him at the last minute. Waiting.  
  
I was waiting... Waiting for that blast executioner to get and ease my worried mind. What if again he managed to escape? No. It wouldn't happen! I was here. I would stop him.  
  
I was starting to get hot. Not only did I have a massive dress on but I had my good old swash-buckle clothes on underneath. Just in case. And that knife strapped to my leg. Only for emergencies.  
  
I stood with Norrington. I was pale that day, suppose it was from lack or air because of the god forsaken dress, everyone else thought it was because of what Jack had done to me. What he ALMOST did to me.  
  
The Commodore tried to comfort me... I was not satisfied. People were talking; they didn't think Jack Sparrow would meet his end today.. But he had to. Norrington assured me that the executioner would arrive soon.. But I was stuck listing to people talk. It was making me sick.  
  
I began to fidget. In effort to calm me down Norrington grasp my right hand... and I let him. I did myself in.  
  
Why he was examining my hand, I know not. But he saw them. That was all I needed to understand. He saw them. He almost through me across the out door hall.  
  
"YOU!" He shouted, turning a dangerous shade or maroon. "You filthy, lying, law-breaking.. How did you do it? Drag them in on your plan? You PLOT?"  
  
"No!" those realistically fake tears rolling. "You don't understand!" I didn't think it would work... He came closer.. All he wanted was proof.. My wrist.  
  
"Pirate!" He yelled, catching Jack's attention as well.. That glint in his eyes; Jack would fall, I realized, if I fell too.  
  
Norrington stopped. his eyes glued upon my wrist. The TATTOO!  
  
The craziest laugh I had ever heard came from Norrington on that day. He laughed or ever, all the while never letting go of that painfully tight grip on my wrist. Once or twice he'd pint between me and Jack. So he knew what that sign meant.  
  
"Why?" What the single word he could must for the moment.  
  
"Because I HATE him." Short and simple.  
  
"Of all the elaborate plans you could from WITH him..." He shook he head. "How did I not see it? The Turners.. Jack.. a simpering young women.. Beautiful, but scared. who wanted to visit her terror in the night. It was all planned." Honestly if this had been planned, this wouldn't have happened. "To get Jack out of something. or to get him in it.. You really are family."  
  
Jack stopped gnawing at the ropes... his fool-hardy plan to escape whilst all attention on me and Norrington.  
  
The turners stopped.. They had been still from the start really..  
  
Most of all, I stopped.. My tears; my heart; my breath; I stopped- dead.  
  
"What?" came an interested voice form the platform.  
  
"You used your own daughter.. Smart. or stupid."  
  
"I.. I- don't have a daughter."  
  
"Oh yes you do!" he dragged me up to the platform and shoved my wrist under my father's nose.  
  
"I have a daughter?" 


	10. SwashBuckel

He... Didn't know?  
  
No. He had to.  
  
He did. He does!  
  
He hates me.  
  
He has to!  
  
He didn't.  
  
He doesn't  
  
It was plan as this dress was cutting off my circulation. He never knew.  
  
It made sense really.. He was never really in Tortuga, and mother had never told me she had told him. never had the chance I suppose. I had just assumed.  
  
I had tried to kill an innocent man..  
  
Well.. Innocent in this matter.  
  
He had never ignored me, simply never know I existed..  
  
He had left, and never come back, but had he known... maybe?  
  
"I have a daughter." he was still rolling the word around on his tongue.. I thought the sounded rather nice there. Abruptly he turned to a nearby gaud and began to babble, a babble much like my own.  
  
"My daughter is better then yours, and don't even try to convince us all otherwise, we know your lying, but then again you might not be, because you're a gaud of the law, and not a pirate, but its all the same. or yes it is, your lying we all know you are!" Every one was confused but me, I managed to fallow him somehow, I think it genetic.  
  
He when on for awhile before Norrington made a very intentionally violent move in his direction, and smiles he did, held out his wrist and offered. "Clap 'em in irons,"  
  
But he didn't stop there he continued to go on about how he was already in ropes, and didn't the that rope and iron went well..  
  
I was thinking, and as I'm sure I've mentioned, thinking is a dangerous pass time. but I really and honestly to the code, wanted to know my father. and if I didn't help him, neither of us would get out alive. Everything I had every stood for, was caving in.  
  
"I thought I'd never have you figured Jack, I was right, you're a hard man to predict."  
  
Was this Norrington smart plan to make my father shut the blood 'ell up?  
  
"Me?" Smiled Jack, "I'm just dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest.. Honestly! It's the honest ones you've got to watch out for, because you can never predict when there going to do something incredibly.. stupid.." That look. he gave, that get ready to run look.. I knew what I had to do..  
  
In the fastest moment I would muster, I ripped (with all my might) my dress off. This choice of act stunned everyone.. Even when they saw the clothes beneath, or-- especially when they saw the clothes beneath..  
  
This, thankfully, gave my time to push off Norrington and all the other guards.  
  
My pickpocket fingers grabbed the knife at my boots and cut my father's ropes.  
  
Grabbed his hands an ran.  
  
There was nowhere to go really. Nowhere but back. And so we ran to the back of the enclosure..  
  
But they were behind us to. We were surrounded.  
  
My knife was useless.  
  
I heard jack mutter. "Why does this always happen to me?'  
  
I stepped forward, close to Norrington, his sword to my throat. "To bad. you know I really was going clean? I hated him, thought he hated me. I wanted him dead. You, you let me know the truth.. And now here I am. Going to die. He'd already be dead. But now well die together. Like the way a family should. Too bad, Mom's not here. She'd have loved to die with us. No, you killed her Years ago." He really,. But he sill hadn't learnt that pirates were actors. "She hadn't done nothing wrong. She wasn't really even one of them. But she got mixed with the wrong crown. You killed her. Canon says I was a man named Norrington. Shot her because he a said something to a pirate."  
  
Norrington was quivering.. Did he believe me?  
  
I was alone. Left on Tortuga. I thought He hated me, he never came 'round. I was alone. Always alone..."  
  
"I- I."  
  
"Don't know what to say? Sorry maybe? If your going to kill me or Jack, doing now, fast. I'm tried of dying. Make it quick."  
  
I knew he wouldn't. Not after he thought he'd killed an innocent women. Good old hero types, get all choked up when the kill an innocent.  
  
I was right. He lowered his sword. "Lower your weapons."  
  
They listened to him, but didn't seem pleased. perhaps they'd done this before..  
  
"Well. I'm felling..."  
  
Dear father Jack never got a chance to finish the sentence, I had grabbed him and charged for the edge wall.  
  
Over we when, down, down, down...  
  
Over the roaring in my ears I heard Jack.  
  
"I've done this before." 


	11. A Possible Understanding

Sure he had. apparently he'd done lots of things before, but it didn't make this any less annoying. My entire life plans had been foiled.  
  
The cold splash of seemedly rock hard water came as a shock, but I carried out what I had resolved to do, I slapped my father.  
  
"I'm not so sure I deserved that."  
  
"That was for leaving Mother and me, for never coming to visit, for getting us into this mess, and for NOT HATING ME! What am I supposed to do with my life now!? Nothing! That's right Nothing!"  
  
"Fine, I MAY had deserved that but honestly, you could come to the pearl.. Meet the crew.. Be my daughter?"  
  
I would have hugged him, but that would have been girly. Besides.. It could also drown us both. Best to keep my dignity..  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I should definitely think so.."  
  
Then HE renewed the moment.. HE slapped me...  
  
"Bloody Hell!"  
  
"You really are my daughter..."  
  
"Why did you sla- why do you say that?" He had slapped me!  
  
"We both jump into what come first to our brains.. We never have a PLAN.." He motioned to our current state of affairs. the ocean with ship.. Or lack there of.  
  
So I had a little of my mother in my after all, I smiled.  
  
"I have a plan.!" I got to glower. but it really was good that one of us had a plan. If both of us kept rushing into nothing, we get nowhere! Except nothing always worked out to be a good bad something for my father, or so I'd heard.  
  
"Oh really, by chance you had a plan, and you don't, you would have stated it at the beginning and you didn't, leaving us with nowhere to look for the answer but the original place of reasoning, which is in fact that you indeed have no plan at all!"  
  
"Unless! I was going to attempt to gather a word from a prattling father who was indeed stealing all moments to snatch a breath, who was on about the fact that I am much like him, and I might needn't have the chance to inform him of the mastermind for lack a time to gratify, moreover never have time to draw breath, which is what I was attempting to do when YOU slapped ME."  
  
"I think I understood that.."  
  
"Good, you can explain it to me later.." I was swimming. he was following. Life was good.  
  
"ah, Ovashing?" he timidly asked..  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"The plan is? No lies please."  
  
"I'm going to brutally murder you in the middle of the ocean, leaving your ripped corpse to sink in baby Jones locker, and then in going to steal a bastred's ass worth of money, and live out my days a rich wench." I said dryly.  
  
"Oh really? Well that's depressing. "  
  
"What did she see in you?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Mother."  
  
"I don't know, they were her eyes. Anyways what is the plan?"  
  
Well the black pearl's got to be her somewhere. Help my find it."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"Then I get dry have some food, and head back to Tortuga."  
  
"Oh."  
  
What, did he have to sound so depressed. He didn't know me, he couldn't possibly want me to stay..  
  
"What?" Keep my cool.  
  
"I, oh it's around this bend."  
  
Procrastination. It runs in the family. 


	12. Oh Jack

"Ovashing?" He had a way with people, I was learning. I wanted to hit him, I really, really, did, but I didn't.  
  
"Umm,humm?"  
  
"You said you'd stay.. For a while.."  
  
"Do you really want me to? No don't answer.. Well do. but wait till were at the ship. You not hating me, and possibly wanting me to be around, it's a little much. If you don't mind?"  
  
Did I sound cold? I didn't mean to sound cold! Was I thawing out? Did I care.. I have no goal! Dizziness setting in again. Shake it off. Just shake it off Ovashing.  
  
"Oh yes, of course.." That is NOT remorse I hear NO, NO, NO!  
  
Why is this happening to me?  
  
We same out of the bay in silence. Around the bend.  
  
The in-take of water then that occurred nearly drowned me... But had a FATHER, and he save my life.  
  
"She's beautiful! No wonder you love her more then me!" The last bit was something I had not meant to say out loud.  
  
"I don't?"  
  
I wasn't really comprehending what was being said around me, I was staring.  
  
"Uhmm?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
He said it a louder."  
  
"Don't what, Jack?"  
  
"I don't love her more then you."  
  
I turned so quickly I could have made a whirlpool.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Ovashing! He kissed my forehead. 


	13. Tainted Relationships and Tattoos

We were hosted onto the pearl. There I met the crew. A few men I know from town. Mr. Cotton, Mr. Gibbs. Mr. Backsood most of all. Was a good friend of mothers, then just disappeared.  
  
The only other female was Anamaria. Manny women would have thought her a slut, engaging herself in amongst all these men. She wasn't. And I knew it right from the start. All she wanted to do was sail. I had total respect for her.  
  
Most of the other crew's names went in one ear, and came out the other. I'd learn them eventually, now was not the time.  
  
Three other names stuck. These three people were close to my age.  
  
I met first, Robert. As Anamaria put he was "overly friendly". He was indeed nice, with sandy blonde hair, but roughly and dusted with freckles. Overly nice, he was not, friendly he was. I liked him, for all it was worth.  
  
The next boy seemed like a lost cause really. His name was Nicolas and he didn't say anything. Dark hair, dark eyes, pale skin made him spooky. How did he maintain the complexion in the Caribbean? I'd been told people thought him a mute, but if need be, he would shout few words like "Look out!" or "Duck". I really didn't like him. Even though he did all his work, he was strange. All my I had tried to solve every mystery I came upon. Here was another. I really didn't like him.  
  
Cameron was by far the most interesting of the three. A head or so taller then me, he was (as I found out later) about two years older. Light hair and dark eyes turned out to be a good combination. I soon was acquaintance- d with his sense of humor. One which I liked a lot. As Jack was Telling every one to welcome the new sailor "Ovashing" Cameron swept himself into a deep bow, pretending to awed with the presents of a lady.  
  
After introductions were made Mr. Gibbs asked my father "So Jack, to what do we owe the occasion of a new sailor. The pearl needs no more hands and it's not like your to go pick up random girl and taking them aboard. well actually..."  
  
"Well, you see its really very complicated.." How was I going to explain I had tried to kill him and now he was taking me in.. it is so very, very complicated...  
  
"She's well."  
  
He didn't seem to have a way out of this one either..  
  
"I'm his daughter..."  
  
I said it with an strange eye twitch that I did very much not intend to use.  
  
"Oh his daug--- YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER?" Tell me about it!  
  
"I know! Charming isn't she!"  
  
"Jack! Why didn't you tell us!" Anamaria asked wide eyed.  
  
"I didn't know."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Tattoo."  
  
"Welcome to the Black Pearl, Miss Sparrow." 


	14. Friends and a Family

I loved life on the Pearl.  
  
Only ship to take on women freely as employment. I suited me. I and many around me came to find I was indeed like my father.  
  
We ad the same ideas in pillage and plunder. He we taught the crew, one night, a song he'd learnt somewhere and mother had often sung me.. Drink Up Me Hardies, Yo Ho!  
  
We were laughing for and hour or so. Most of the crew, and me as well, we damn surprised non ships tried to pillage us. They'd a had us in a nutshell. We were laughing so hard couldn't walk straight let lone aim a cannon.  
  
The crew and my father were happy.  
  
I was happy.  
  
Sometime to the point were my eye would water. Then I'd get the shivers and have to stop and think.  
  
On this ship I had friends. But now the crew was really more like family. Strange thing was I'd known them as people lots less then I'd know my father, yet we were all still close as ever.  
  
My Father.  
  
The thought that he wasn't trying to kill me still caught me off guard sometimes.  
  
Once I was on kitchen duties and I was cutting up something and up he comes behind me, doing his best to sneak. When he grabbed me into a hug I nearly rounded on him with the knife, thinking he was trying to do me in. Fool me into think he loved me. Prove he was smarter then I. In front of the whole crew, I had to burry myself in his chest to hide my streaming eyes.  
  
I had friends to!  
  
Anamaria was a great friend. Taught me the rope upon the pearl. From her I learnt lots. We played cards together on Mondays. After our duties.  
  
Then there was Cameron. He was so very funny. We were always laughing at something together. Best of all we shared most of the same duties.  
  
And so I was content.  
  
At least during the day. Nighttime hunted me. Figures of my mother often appeared. Demanding to be avenged. The only thing I could do, was to tell myself I didn't yet believe father. Father and his kindness. I just needed proof.  
  
My proof came when long term rival pirate ship Blackshear came a calling. I have since been trained in my knowing of ship battles. Where my position was and who I was to talk my orders from. I didn't know weather to smile for excitement of to pray for luck. So I did both and that's when it started.  
  
I felt so stupid half an hour later, bound and gagged in the main cabin of the Blackshear.  
  
I hadn't heard them coming, with my bloody eyes closed I had not chance of seeing them.  
  
I craned my neck as after as the ropes would allow, seeing no one from my own ship, so they caught me alone.  
  
The man I recognized as their caption came into my view, and lumbered towards me.  
  
He plunked himself down and gave me a please looking smile.  
  
"Ain't you a pretty thing?" he asked, stoking my cheek, and receiving a look of daggers from yours truly.  
  
"Jack must think so.. Didn't think you're his type. to young for him really. I more thought him more to like wood and sails, then breath and flesh.  
  
My insides curled with pure disgust. He thought I was Jack's lover. Excuse me whilst I spew my lunch.  
  
I still didn't understand what this old rat-bag meant though, why did he think Jack loved me? I guess my question was in my eyes because he smiled, and told me everything, and then I wish he hadn't.  
  
"As so as that old dog, seen you'd gone, he called out and asked where "she'd" gone.. we'd only taken you and I guess who he'd meant, and next thing you know he waving the white flag and muttering something to that other women he keeps on board.  
  
Now he's sitting in my hold, waiting to die, all so you can go free. You and his ship.  
  
Their waiting just out of cannon range wait just like me. "  
  
He was going to DIE? Die for me?  
  
Why? 


	15. Tug, Tug Pull, Pull

"I'm not going to let you go. Me and my men need a women. Overly boring round here when wind dies down, we might need some amusement. That's why you do for him, isn't it..?"  
  
Amusement? AMUSEMENT!  
  
I'd sooner cut them to piec--- EW! They thought me and Jack! What sick twisted.! Arug! There is no word to describe how incredibly disturbed I am, none at all.  
  
"How bout a little sweetness? Just before he dies?"  
  
He reached out and pulled off my gag.  
  
"No its really ok, thank you, nice meeting you but, I think I'll keep Jack, and just borrow one of your little bo-"  
  
WHAM  
  
"Oww, that hurt and it wasn't very nice." Maybe if I tried hard enough, he dump me overboard just to be rid of me.  
  
"Maybe I should just kill you both, as your both the same, dismal and annoying."  
  
He still hasn't caught on.  
  
"That'd be grand, and I'd love to make it to that little ceremony, but I had a Jack to save, and a ship to get to, and it would be all the more easy if you just cut this rather large knot.."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"I'll tell you if you cut this knot!"  
  
WHAM  
  
"Name Wench!"  
  
"Some people are so touchy.. Ovashing. Ovashing Sparrow."  
  
"Your married, how cute."  
  
Married?  
  
"Right, now about this knot..."  
  
I talked and he talked, and we talked at the same time, he about "How two loves shall parish side by side" and me of the blasted knot.  
  
"I think I shall inform Jack that your both have to die, seeing as we have you both all nicely bundled." And he was gone.  
  
Great. Just like him, going to get himself killed because I was going to get killed.  
  
Ok Ovashing, think.. SQUIRM! Maybe you can wriggle the ropes free!  
  
So I squirmed and I soon found my own hands could reach the knot, and tug, tug pull, pull. Ovashing was free.  
  
Good Ovashing.  
  
I sat for a while, wondering what to do, and then I herd someone coming.  
  
So I strategically placed myself behind to door. 


	16. Who's Throwing Gun's Around?

Creek. the door opened and in came that annoying caption.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Wow, it felt good to hit him back. Hard enough to knock him out. Over him I stepped.  
  
Now there hard part. I had to find Jack. Then I had to get off this ship.  
  
I have to do anything.  
  
Finding Jack wasn't really that hard, it was getting him out that was hard. He was guarded by four men. There was really only one way I could see myself getting around this. So I snuck back to the other room, with the unconscious caption and took his gun.  
  
Back at the other room, I slid the gun, through the door.  
  
Surprised voice soon arose from the room.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A gun?"  
  
"Why would someone.. Jake, you go. Check out who's throwing guns around.."  
  
out came a new person, and WHAM down he went.  
  
I grabbed his sword. There be two this time.  
  
"Jake.. what happened we heard a; oh!"  
  
I leapt forward on them, bring the door close behind me, there would be nose, and nose attracts others.  
  
Complex swipes and loud clangs filled the air.  
  
I acquired a shallow gash on my cheek and a deeper one on my upper leg. I had to kill on of the attackers, and the other I knocked out, in her angry lungs after the first's death.  
  
The last looks to be the smartest. He pulled a gun on me.  
  
I had no gun.. Think Ovashing. Think! BANG  
  
It missed me by a in only because Jack had made the best strangled shout, flailing limb a bound gagged person could..  
  
I lunged at the confused man, pushing him into the wall with all the force I could muster, with evidently is enough to knock a man out.  
  
Within minutes Jack was out of his bindings and up on deck with bee, sneaking ourselves a boat.  
  
"Thanks.." Jack muttered, halfway to our own ship.  
  
"I'm not talking to you."  
  
I could feel the shock in his face.  
  
"WHAT! Why?"  
  
"Because you got guards and I didn't!" 


	17. Dad

Back on the ship everyone was very surprised to see us both. Jack started on the story, and I finished it.  
  
He seemed to glow. I couldn't figure out why, but he really seemed to glow.  
  
I resolved to ask Anamaria later, she always knew what everyone was thinking.  
  
I climbed the rigging and hour or so later, she was on the bird-nest.  
  
"Hi, Anamaria.. Ah, looks good?"  
  
"Aye, all clear."  
  
"Ah, Anamaria, can I ask you something."  
  
"No. Ask him yourself. You two need to talk."  
  
OK, how about no.  
  
"Ok, I will, if you say I should.."  
  
I gave her one last look. "Are you su-"  
  
"Yes, Ovashing, I am sure. Ask your Father."  
  
"Oh, yes, of course."  
  
I grudgingly slumped down the rigging, and trudged off in search of Jack.  
  
I found him lurking in his cabin, which was the obvious place to look for him.  
  
"Ah Jack?"  
  
He jumped and turned quickly. "Ovashing! Come in!"  
  
"Oh, right, um thanks?"  
  
"What can I do you for? Everything alright I assume, no ones presenting a problem?"  
  
"Oh, no ah, everything's lovely. I love the ship.. but that's not that I'm here about."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
How do you ask why someone was glowing? It doesn't make scene!  
  
"I, umm.. I wanted why you did that today?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"You almost lost the Pearl over me, and then you were going to lose your self! What were you thinking?"  
  
"I was thinking, Ovashing, that I almost never had a daughter, and now I did, and I wasn't about to let the rat-bellied pirate take her away from me. I've had my game Ovashing, and I've played my nicely drawn hand well. So! I've cheated once or twice, with a card up my sleeve, and now my selves are empty.The real logic behind it was your a good lot younger then I, and that means you'll mostly live longer. I need someone to take the pearl after time gone. And I'd prefer it if she was in the family."  
  
"Oh I'd never thought 'bout it that way, Jac-"  
  
"And then you manage to dance around an save us both. Ovashing.. I."  
  
"I'm Sorry Jack, I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Its Dad. Just dad."  
  
"I'm sorry Jack.. I didn't mean to make a problem..."  
  
"Oh, no love, I'm proud."  
  
I couldn't stand it. I jumped up and ran from the room. I wouldn't, couldn't face him.  
  
He..loved me. I guess he did and truly loved me. He loved me and I couldn't even call him dad. I just couldn't.  
  
I felt ill.  
  
Dinner was quite, for me at least. You could tell Jack's heart wasn't in it either. Everyone else laughed and cheered and mused at the stupidity of the other ship for taking on both the "Sparrows" at once.  
  
Jack laughed once, smiled thrice but there was no scheme in his eyes, and no rum on his breath. He was hurt.  
  
I had made him hurt. I had once thought this man hated me.. Now I was injured by his pain. I loved him too. I must love him too...  
  
Dinner concluded and I made my way to Jack. "Jack?"  
  
"Yes Ovashing?"  
  
"Um, I. I love you.. Dad." 


	18. Dare to Dream?

I was tackled by a repulsively large hug.  
  
"I love you to."  
  
I was tired, for it had been a long day. I clambered into my hammock and close my eyes, when fear caught me. What nightmare would I endure tonight?  
  
*+* The wind was cold on my back, and I felt at home. The breeze blustered my long tangles of black hair and I looked south. It was calling my name. Informing me of its need for me. I had to go. I needed to go.  
  
I was there. It looked the same.. vast stretches of endless ocean, but I knew I was there. It was warm here, and the heat tinseled up my spine; I was safe.  
  
An arm was produced from somewhere behind me, and it wrapped itself around my sun-bathed shoulders, and I body arrived, on I knew as Da's.  
  
--you like it here, don't you?--  
  
--yes.--  
  
--I can show you the world.--  
  
--I know--  
  
I turned to face him, and it was not him, but Anamaria.  
  
--Don't be afraid to let go- Ovashing.--  
  
She was changing to Mother..  
  
--Mother!--  
  
I tried to hug her, but she seemed non corporeal. Mayhap I did miss her after all.  
  
--You has found him, Ovashing. I love you, but it is time for me to go, you know this too, let me rest in peace of mind. Good Bye Ovashing.--  
  
I looked at her again to find Anamaria fast asleep in her bunk, in a dark room. *+*  
  
I never did remember my dream I had that night, but I know it woke me up. I also know I never had another nightmare about my mother. Not one. 


	19. Cameron

Was up in the 'Nest bored to death then I head a familiar, "How be it, the fair Lady, Up top the nest?" although the last part was new.  
  
"Top of the Morning to you, Cameron." I heard a small grunt and he hosted himself onto the platform.  
  
"You all ways know its me, how?" He said in a playful ton, as thought thinking I wasn't obvious.  
  
"You're the only one who's bother to discover what will happen then you call me a lady." I mused, bluntly, more to my self, really then to anyone else.  
  
"Fancy that."  
  
"Cameron?  
  
"Yes, O, Captains daughter?"  
  
"Stop that fool!" I poked him hard of the left shoulder.  
  
"Fine! Yes, dear, sweet Ovashing- Whatever may I assist you with?"  
  
I gave him a very displease look and then continued. "What the story with Nicolas?  
  
"No one knows. Some say he really can't talk all the wall, some say he's got a stutter or talks with a lisp, so he just doesn't. But know one knows."  
  
We looked upon the deck, far below and so him banging his head on the side rails. I was very confused, and by the looks of things, so was Cameron.  
  
We chatter for sometime and laughed for longer.  
  
Near twilight Cameron confessed something, "Ovashing, I really am pleased you cam to the Pearl. It's need to have someone to laugh with on my own account."  
  
"You welcome I suppose."  
  
"Nicolas is well, you know" And I did, thinking of the head banging. "And yeah its nice to have someone to laugh with."  
  
"What about Robert..?"  
  
Cameron grew very pink, and I didn't understand why. "Oh, well I think there calling for me, and look, Anamaria's coming, your shift is over, come, lets get something to eat!"  
  
I'd never seen him so shift, or pink, but I let it be and followed him down, waving to Anamaria along the way.  
  
And as the weeks went by Cameron and I became quite good friends.  
  
Then best friends.  
  
Soon neither had a secret the other didn't know. Or so we thought.  
  
Time went on my life deemed perfect.  
  
I had family. I had Friends. I slept well. And there was a new feeling. A strange flutter un my stomach every time I saw Cameron.  
  
I would see him and smile, inside and out.  
  
The duties we shared became the highlights of my days.  
  
I would not emit it to myself for nearly months after I knew it was true.  
  
It was two and a half years on the Pearl before I realized I had to tell him. To be fair to me. To he fair to him.  
  
Cameron need to know I loved him 


	20. Robert

I rushed thought the halls and Mr. Gibbs told he where he's last seen Cameron, and there I raced, straightening before the door, because I wanted to look presentable. I was about to announce myself, when I heard a voice from with in.  
  
"Robert."  
  
Why was he in there with Robert? Did I want Robert to know? I decided I didn't care and stepped into the room.  
  
Why did I step into the room? Why! I wish I never had..  
  
On the bench was Robert and Cameron, hands intertwined, faces close together.  
  
"Robert.."  
  
And Cameron lent forward, and the kissed, slowly and then more passionately.  
  
HE WAS GAY!  
  
I mean, I have nothing angst them, growing up in Tortuga you meet the queer ones now and then, but him..  
  
I'd trade any person on this ship, right now, to has him. and he was the one person I couldn't have.  
  
Tears filled my eyes. It was all Roberts fault, he took Cameron from me! ALL HIS FAULT!  
  
But wait. Cameron never knew, maybe it was my fault! Maybe he's gay because he thought I didn't like him!  
  
BUT I DID! I DO!  
  
I ran from the room, blinded by anger and tears.  
  
No he's not!  
  
Yes, he is!  
  
NO he's NOT!  
  
Sob  
  
How could he had lead me to believe?  
  
I ran head long into someone, and a startled alien voice answered my wails in a foreign tongue.  
  
"Êtes-vous bien?" I looked up into the worried face of... NICOLAS 


	21. Nicolas

"Êtes-vous.... BAISE!" he clamped his hand over his mouth.  
  
Mother had spoken French and I spoke it flently.  
  
"Vous parlez français? Est-ce que c'est pourquoi vous parlez jamais?"  
  
He gave me a quizzical look and then nodded..  
  
"Êtes-vous?" He asked me again if I was alright.  
  
"Oui." I looked at him and smiled. "Pouvez-vous parler beaucoup anglais?"  
  
He shook his head, indicating that he didn't speak a lot of English.  
  
"Veuillez ne pas dire n'importe qui. Je n'aime pas être payed l'attenchion à, et si le knewi de personnes était la France, elles posent un bon nombre de questions..."  
  
"Oui." I promised not to tell anyone of this. he seemed honestly scared of what would happen if people knew he was French. "Au cas où je vous enseigner à parler anglais, vous emballe jamais le besoin de le savoir?"  
  
He nodded his head vigorously at my offer to teach him English. "OUI! OUI!"  
  
It's a plan. 


	22. Frech and France

Why did I want to teach him English so bad?  
  
I didn't know.  
  
What I did know was I was very cold toward Cameron and Robert for sometime.  
  
I told no one why.  
  
Did I resent them? Is that why I wanted to make a new friend so bad?  
  
Maybe.  
  
Why did I choose someone who no one else had befriend?  
  
Because I was better.  
  
The wind was warm and I smiled into, wanting to laugh and Nicolas' poor attempts or English.  
  
"I miss France, because I." He stopped and thought very hard.  
  
"Loved it there?" I filled in, think he lots he words.  
  
He jumped looked at me startled and gave met a first quizzical then unexplanation-al stare.  
  
"Oui, J'ai aimé la France." I gave him a disapproving look, and he put his hand up in surrender. "Yes.. I loved France."  
  
"If you loved it then why come here to he a pirate?" I talked slowly to accommodate his learning of the language.  
  
"Ah. I really ne savez pas.." He often did this when he go nerves, thinking someone was coming.. Still did want them to know he could talk. I knew there was a reason he left France. People don't just leave the countries they love with out a reason.  
  
He was quiet after that, for a day or two.  
  
What was he afraid of?  
  
Why was he afraid of it?  
  
The English lessons continued and he began to get very good. He still had a heavy French accent and needed to ask for some words, but I was no longer teaching him about vowels and talking slow.  
  
I didn't talk as most pirates did, because in Tortuga I had trained myself to talk as a lady, need be I ever had to pretend I was one. But my English, like most peasants was not all that respectable, and it amused me, to think that Nicolas was learning the wrong way to talk.  
  
It also came to my attention that Nicolas was not a French name..  
  
"So what is it then? You can't be Nicolas its not a French name, and you can't be only half French because you'd know English by now!"  
  
He looked at me sideways.."Nicola, my name is Nicola. If you need tot talk to me in public all me Nicolas, please!"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
He was actually a rather a musing person as well.  
  
He told me all about France, and I mused about making father take us there once, and setting him home.  
  
But then I'd be short another friend.  
  
Once or twice he showed me hand to hand combat. Something pirates don't really learn professionally.  
  
I demanded that he teach it to me, in return for my English lessons and he promised that someday he world.  
  
I informed him that "this day" better be pretty damn close in the future. 


	23. Everyone Knows

It was.  
  
Not a fortnight past our conversation, did I start the basics.  
  
PUNCH  
  
PUNCH  
  
And so on.  
  
Life was almost as good as when I was friends with Cameron.  
  
What!  
  
That was not a furody and slip!  
  
We're still..friends?  
  
No I guess were not.  
  
We're not, and every one knows.  
  
It was first that I was just cold towards him, then I was rude, as well as cold.  
  
Now its as though we were never friends.  
  
Even one knows.  
  
Are they guessing about my friendship with Nicolas.. Nicola?  
  
Maybe, maybe not.  
  
He doesn't seem to think so, but I do.  
  
Everyone knows.  
  
Maybe life was more complicated.  
  
Did that make it more exciting?  
  
Did it make my life an.aventure as Nicola would call it?  
  
Possibly.  
  
Everyone knows.  
  
So I learnt and I learnt and I leant.  
  
A year went by and I still hadn't forgiven Cameron.  
  
Everyone MUST know?  
  
I'd been on this ship for three maybe for years. Things had rally changed.  
  
But I missed Cameron, and I had to prove it.  
  
And I did. 


	24. Away

They came back.  
  
That nasty rotten dirty ship.  
  
That horrible hunk of floating junk, that give us pirates a bad name.  
  
The Blackshear.  
  
WHAT DID I EVERY DO TO THEM!?  
  
Ok, well don't answer that, because well you know..  
  
The killed two or three right off. And put some good holes in the Pearl.  
  
Did he know? Did that rat-dog Caption know?  
  
He grabbed the first person he could.  
  
Cameron.  
  
My heart stopped.  
  
Sure I hated him. I mean he's horrible. but no. He's Cameron.  
  
I shouted as loud as I could and dove at the ass who'd grabbed him (who turned out to be to captain himself).  
  
I shouldn't have. Now he knew that this boy meant something to me. "PULL BACK!" he called.  
  
The jumped aboard their own, and set sail as quick the could.  
  
No quick enough some would say.  
  
We put a few more holes in her, and I also managed to sneak aboard.  
  
Get him back, steal a boat get home.  
  
That's all I could think about.  
  
I was so caught up in my worried thoughts I didn't see the all-beef-no- brains sneak up around me, till I was encircled.  
  
"Go away."  
  
They all laughed at me.. Or most of them. "Just go." I maybe could take all of them. Maybe I couldn't but I didn't care. This ship was really starting to tick me off. It was time for me to grab my former best friend and be gone.  
  
"Why you here?"  
  
I couldn't see the speaker, but I swear I know that voice. But I didn't. There was not laughter in the voice. No amusment. Maybe a little anrger, and the reducing remains of shock. No laughter.  
  
"I came to get you."  
  
"Ovashing, go home."  
  
"Can't"  
  
"I'm not coming back Ovashing. I'm staying here. They'll let your go, if I stay."  
  
"No boat."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Never coming back?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not even for.. Robert."  
  
He pushed his way through the circle and grabbed my chin and looked my square in the eye.  
  
"You know?"  
  
I nodded solemnly.  
  
"Is that- never mind. Not even for; yeah, I'm not coming back."  
  
"Why? I mean I can't go back either right now, just tell me... Why?"  
  
"Why? Maybe because I have no friend there anymore.?" He looked at her so intently she had to look away.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"I think you know, Ovashing, I really think you do."  
  
I did know. Did I want to emit it? No.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"I.. When I found out, I was in love with you I've never loved anyone. not even my mother, and now I had a family! And I had friends and I had you! But no, that's be too much wouldn't it? To give Ovashing a little happiness."  
  
I looked a way, as his eyes grew wide. He'd never meant to hurt me, and I'd ripped him apart.  
  
I made him leave the Pearl. He loved the Pearl. He loved two things. And I'd made him leave them both.. At the same time.  
  
Was I cursed? Was I doomed to ruin people's lives? Maybe.  
  
Maybe. 


	25. You and Him

"I'm so sorry."  
  
I ran forward and hugged him.  
  
"Please come back."  
  
"Ovashing, go back to the Pearl, it's where you belong, with your dad. I belong here.. On the Backswept, With my dad.."  
  
"Your. what! No he tried to kill us both. And no! Your lying!" I lunged forward. I didn't like being confused, so I tried to avoid that particular emotion as often as possible. Now I was making up for it. I grabbed him and looked him in the eye. "He was going to kill me. Me and Jack!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"YOU! YOU AND HIM!" I punched him hard in the chest.  
  
"No, Ovashing, Please! He came looking for me, and grabbed you by accident. When he saw Jack get upset that you has gone, he wanted to make Jack pay, for. for "taking me away from him".  
  
"No!" I punched him again. "You and him are working together. You made me believe I loved you so you could get information!"  
  
"Ovashing, did I EVER ask you for any kind of information?"  
  
I couldn't remember. So what!? He was the enemy. The enemy was well, my enemy!  
  
I punched him again.  
  
Jack had been my enemy for many years, and I'd tried to kill him. Now I'd kill Cameron.  
  
"You son of a bitch." I wasn't that much stronger then Cameron, but I caught him off guard, when I struck him across the face.  
  
Panting he looked at me. "Ovashing!"  
  
"I hate you-"  
  
I aimed for him again, but never got the chance to strike. Someone swooped down from the rigging and gathered me up, depositing us overboard, and neatly into a little life-boat.  
  
I looked about to find Nicola.  
  
Swiftly he set sail. 


	26. Home

"I hate him."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"I'm going to kill him."  
  
"Like you killed Jack?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
I looked at him. Damn him! He was so. so.. good. And calm and "I hate you."  
  
"Ok, are you going to kill me?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Well if you get sudden urges to kill yours truly let me know, so I can tie you up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, please do, we've got a long ride ahead of us, and it will be tons easier if I don't die half way there. You'd be terrible lonely."  
  
I punched him hard on the shoulder and turned away, eye's brimming with tears..How does he do it? Take pain so lightly. When I was sore I'd go and kill something. He's joke. How!  
  
"Where to?" I asked after a while.  
  
"I promised you I'd show you France, now I will."  
  
"France!"  
  
"Oui."  
  
"But food?"  
  
"It's a stock boat!"  
  
For the first time I looked around to find he was right. He's stolen one of the life boats that also served as a storage cabin.  
  
I laughed. Laughed long and hard. I was going to France.  
  
My heart sank. "Do you ever think we shall return to the Pearl?"  
  
There was something in his eyes. Something that makes me think that I did know every thing about him. or anything about him.  
  
"Perhaps." He said, looking away, as if to hide something.  
  
"Nicola, is everything alright?"  
  
"What? Oh yes, its just been so long.. since I was. home."  
  
Oh yes. HOME... His eyes might as well have glazed over. 


	27. P is for Pirate

France. It was very much a long way away.  
  
Sometimes it was fun.  
  
Sometimes it was not.  
  
By the end to the trip was were low and almost out of supplies.  
  
By the end of the trip Nicola spoke English fluently.  
  
I was surprised at our navigational system. Nicola could read the stars. We took turns watching for ships, and if one was spotted it was given wide birth. We has no fire power.  
  
Possibly six moths to a year later we arrived in Port.  
  
According to Nicola This play has a Palace, where they Royal family summered in.  
  
It was summer.  
  
"Come on!" He whispered in my ear. " Peasants can go and request an audience with the crown! We could meet royalty!"  
  
"Nicola, were not peasants were pirates, we both have the brand and we should lye low, not go barging into the Palace!" He has that weird look in his eyes, and again I felt like I didn't know him.  
  
"I, ah has a family member who works in the palace, and he would give us somewhere to stay."  
  
"Alright."  
  
And so it was. Before we went to the palace he bought me a dress. We should not be noticed.  
  
I let hi do all the talking, as he seemed to know what he was doing, and when he said he already knew were the throne room was, I gave him an odd look, said nothing, and followed him as he headed off.  
  
Somewhere inside the palace he took a turn I did not, and I was lost.  
  
The place was huge and I was wondering for maybe and hour before I can across anyone.  
  
"Hello?" I asked them, looking hopeful, and the guard on the left answered with a heavy French accent.  
  
"I speak English some." "Oh, well, Ok. I'm lost I was here with a friend, so visits the king and queen and I got separated. its been hours, and I'd really like it if you could take me back?" I smiled sweetly and the guards nodded, after the first relayed what I said in French, for the benefit for the other.  
  
The first guard informed me, that he would go and see if he could find someone, and in the mean time to stay he with Pierre, because I would slow him down.  
  
Of course I just had to blow my cover.  
  
I didn't not hear the approving guard and company, and when he grasped my wrist I panicked and twisted and pulled, sending him flying over my hip. With him he ripped the sleeve of my dress. The other person, who ever it was he'd brought then gripped my completely exposed wrist, and looked upon it seeing to the universal "P" for pirate.  
  
The Gasped and showed the others.  
  
And so I was dragged away. 


	28. The Prince of France

Our assembly went marching down the halls until we met a very formally dress young gentlemen maybe four or so years older then myself.  
  
So he was a prince? Yes he must be we wore a circlet and a very board grin.  
  
I curtsied best I could, with people hanging off my arm.  
  
"Good evening. I seemed to have done something to upset there kind gentlemen, and I don't know what it is!" I smiled sweetly, and looked innocent.  
  
"English Nobel? I didn't know any were in court!" He barked at them all to let me go, and when the English speaking one started to protest and explain, then prince in formed him 'just who was at fault.'  
  
"Thank you..."  
  
"Michelle, Prince Michelle."  
  
"Charmed, I'm sure." I curtsied again.  
  
"I came here to visit you, with a close friend of mine, who seems to have disappeared."  
  
"Oh, well. her name?"  
  
"His- Nicola."  
  
His eyes grew wide. "Nicola. You don't know?"  
  
"Know what!?" What was I supposed to know? Where and what has Nicola got himself into?  
  
"Come with me."  
  
He took me through some corridors and Knocked at the last door we came to pass.  
  
"Entré." That voice.?  
  
He opened to door to a very find room and a very familiar figure dressed in more splendor then I'd every faked.  
  
On the end of a very large bed sat Nicola. 


	29. Prince Nicola, the Hated

"Oh.."  
  
He looked up at me with honest eyes.  
  
"Your.a PRINCE?" why was everyone.., "Why does everyone lie to me?"  
  
He jumped up and rushed to my side, grabbing both my shoulders. "Ovashing. I meant to tell you! I really di-"  
  
I smacked him. Guards sprung up all around to grab me, but they were in for the fight of their life, I wasn't ready to die.  
  
"All my life people have only LIED to me. And you KNEW that!"  
  
I lunged to smack him again."  
  
"You KNEW-" Someone grabbed my side, and I turned and punched not caring who it was. "You knew what I'd been through.." I sobbed, lunging for him again, only to bury my face in him glimmering tunic, to hide my tear. "I hate you."  
  
"Like you hate Jack and Cameron?" I nodded with frustration. "Are you going to kill me to?"  
  
"Yes." I muttered.  
  
"When?"  
  
"Very soon."  
  
"Madame Ovashing et je voudrais parler dans l'intimité, maintenant." He noted the guard and his brother.  
  
"Brother, you owe us an explanation."  
  
"Not now."  
  
"Alright."  
  
He nodded to his brother, and bowed deeply to me, and walked out the door with an air of grace I had yet to acquire.  
  
"I really am sorry Ovashing..  
  
"I know.. I guess I also know you couldn't randomly tell me.."  
  
"No, I couldn't I gave him swift hug, and in the process neither of us noticed the door reopen behind us.  
  
Something then donned on me. "How'd you cover your lack of pirate brand?"  
  
"Same thing you do to hide that you have one. Long sleeves."  
  
"Pirate brand?"  
  
The voice startled both of us, and we turned to fine a startled looking Michelle.  
  
He was very smart. I knew this because I knew he'd figured it all out, pirate brands being fairly self-explanatory. It was in his eyes.  
  
"Pirate." He said pointing at me. "You are filthy.."  
  
"We know, and if you don't hush up, so will everyone else."  
  
He gave me the oddest look, but the comment did what I had hoped. It gave Nicola enough time to pull Michelle into the room, and close the door.  
  
"What has gotten into you?" This comment was for Nicola I knew.  
  
"Life changed when your taken prisoner of war."  
  
"You joined the pirates!"  
  
"I know. Where better to hind, then with the enemy to all?"  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Think, Michelle, do you think the English would have thought to look for me upon the ships of the English pirates? And if they did I was with the pirates of the Caribbean, not the once from around England. Furthermore, do you think that the pirates would let the English law-binding sailors come up and just search their ship? I was safe there, till I could get home."  
  
"Ok, but you made friends with them!" He looked over at me.  
  
"She'd had a hard life, I felt sorry for her."  
  
"She one of them!"  
  
"She grew up thinking her father hated her, and it turned out he didn't even know she excited. She never had any friends, and even when she was on the ship, knowing her father loved her, she always seem sad, I had to do something."  
  
A heated discussion. The perfect way to escape. 


	30. Again, To Go Home

I slinked towards the door, and was half way out when one of the two brothers noted my leaving, and I bolted.  
  
Not knowing where I was going, I dashed down random halls praying to find I was out.  
  
Instead I found a dead end with a small window.  
  
Bloody hell.  
  
They were so close behind, I trust my head out the window to see a hay cart passing beneath me, and I didn't thin twice.  
  
I jumped through the window with mild difficulty, and fell fifty feet to a large pile of hay.  
  
Recovering from the thump-of-a-landing I looked up to find the princes of France looking down at me. I waved my goodbye to Nicola.  
  
The hay ride out of the place grounds were surprisingly uneventful. Apparently Nicola had talked Michelle out of chasing me.  
  
The quite of the hay ride gave me time to think, even though I was on my guard for people coming for me.  
  
In the time I'd spent with Nicola I knew I'd grown to love him.  
  
Not in the same way as Cameron. Not in the flutter stomach way. In the just having him around makes things easier way. Not in the "I'm distracted by your voice way" way. But in the "I'm stronger if I know you'll be there" way. Not in the "I can't be with out you" way. I loved him in the "I need to know your happy" way.  
  
He was where he belonged. I was going back to where I was needed.  
  
Good bye Nicola of France, I will miss you.  
  
As usual I spoke to soon. Just as I was passing the gate, and readying myself to jump the carriage, I herd the calling's for the hay wagon to wait in an all to familiar voice.  
  
Nicola!  
  
I leapt off the wagon, and ran.  
  
Plan. Plan. PLAN!  
  
I saw a guard lazily talking to another, obviously not on duty. I ran up, and grabbed the rains for his un-mounted horse, from his unguarded hand.  
  
The maneuver into the moving horse from the ground was not as easy as it had once been for me. It was once that I had learnt from a horse trainer on Tortuga. But it had been years since I had been to the Island and I was very much out of practice. Non the less I made it into the horses stalled, and headed for the docks.  
  
Non of the boats were setting sail, and this was a problem. Where to go?  
  
The nest of one of the ships that were loading. They would be leaving with in the hour. One of them were my target.  
  
I got very close to the rising platform which was holding up a cannon and leapt. I landed half on and half off. I pulled my self on, as its swayed dangerously. The people in the market stopped to look as I hiked up my skirt and grabbed my dragger from its leg sheath.  
  
About the time I cut the over all rope, which was holding and pulling up the platform, was when Nicola arrived on horse back. The cannon and platform went plummeting to the ground as I grabbed the draggling rope and swung.  
  
I loved it. It was great fun. I landed in the rigging of the next ship, which was loading nothing, so it was not moving. I looked about me to find that there was a little boat leaving for a ship maybe thirty feet out in the bay. I jumped for the boat, and landed mostly in it. My leg hurt, but not that much. The three people in the boat looked very startled and them out hard before the senses came back.  
  
I got, right away, to changing clothes with one of the unconscious men. He was a Captain. How nice. I cut lengths of fabric from my dress and used that to bind myself, and cut my hair.  
  
Sure I was not entirely male looking, but then again, who was?  
  
I hid the real captain behind the boxes on the little boat, and got to work waking the men.  
  
I would convince them all that I was really supposed to be there, because the other captain was needed else where, and make up the rest as I went along. When my two escort's to the ship took the boat back, they would take the real captain ashore with out knowing it. By the time he awoke, and realized what was going on, I'd be long gone.  
  
Slowly I'd find the pearl.  
  
Slowly I'd get home. 


	31. Epilogue

EPILOGUE  
  
I never again found the Pearl.  
  
I never saw Jack again.  
  
I did, however hear he'd been looking for me, and I'm sure news of my quest for him reached his ears.  
  
I then left the sea that I had tried so hard to tame.  
  
It can't be done.  
  
I arrived back in Tortuga to find it too had changed.  
  
Nothing was the same, nor would it be ever again.  
  
Most of my old friends and "followers" were dead, gone or married.  
  
Again I was all alone.  
  
Yet, when I should feel better then my situation after mothers death, I felt much worse.  
  
I had known true love for people.  
  
Cameron, but mostly Father and Nicola. All to whom I most likely shall never see again.  
  
I ached for all of them, Cameron's comical manor and Nicola's polite humor. My own father gallant swaggering.  
  
In my heart was also the vacant hole that held the love for the sea, which had also left me.  
  
I was truly alone.  
  
________ ________ ______ _______ _______  
  
CALLING ALL FAITHFUL READERS!  
  
PLEASE NOTE: there will be a sequel, so keep looking for it. Maybe a prequel? Naw a sequel.  
  
AND PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS FOR THE SEQUEL. I HAVE NOWHERE TO GO! 


End file.
